Agalmatophilia
by spinefire
Summary: And in the end you are left broken. The aftermath of what Itachi made you into, pushing all other thoughts away, for he created you. Uchihacest, dubcon/noncon


Note: This is a crazy thing my brain came up with. Grammer is supposed to be just the way it is, so don't be all confused n-n. This may be confusing so just ask if your confused!

Pairings:ItaSasu, MINOR SakuSasu(really just friendship), and OroSasu

Warnings:Incest, yaoi, underage sex, MINOR violence, and MINOR Langugue

Muse:Wikipedia

-XXX-

Perhaps it **was** your fault, taunting him with your child-like innocence...

It just had to be your fault _somehow_, right?

That day, on your fifth birthday, when you asked him to play with you, did you know?

Did you know that simple question would change your life?

Not for the better, but for the worst?

That it would corrupt you, take away that child-like innocence that burned so brightly in your eyes?

Did you?

When he said 'dress-up', were you confused?

Did you think that _your precious__** (FUCKING) **__Aniki_ had somehow lost it?

When he was helping you pull on that _(oh so tight)_ corset, that _(absurdly)_ frilly skirt, those red fishnets _(oh how they itched)_, and those boots _(remember? they had such high heels)_ did you know this would become ritual?

When he whispered at you to stay _(oh so)_ silent and _(oh so)_ still, did you know that you would soon perfect the art of becoming perfectly porcelain? Perfectly doll-like as your lips met, as clothes rustled, as something _(you __**knew**__, didn't you?)_ thrusted against your back, when he stood up, trembling and offering you a hand, your eyes widened in confusion _(still confused? no you __**knew**_ seemingly not understanding what just went on, but you did, didn't you?

At eight you had perfected it of course, so he decided to step it up, were you confused?

When you were laid on the bed, trying _(oh so)_ hard to be still as strane new feelings coursed through you, but you didn't mind, did you?

When only your boots and underwear were off, and that first sharp pain shot up your body, it was _(oh so)_ hard to keep from crying out _(still those whimpers, those tears, the blood was very hard to conceal) _wasn't it?

You tried so hard to perfect that too didn't you?

Alas you were too late, his face grinning above the bloody bodies of your parents, proof of your perversion, right?

Of course it was punishment for your sins, you know that don't you?

**You** were the one who never protested, **you **were the one who couldn't please him, **you** were a broken useless thing and you knew that, didn't you?

Years went by, you were placed on that team, the one where you momentarily forgot that you were a **doll** and not supposed to feel, but she reminded you, didn't she?

She put you on a pedastal, making you seem so perfect, you were glad to be a doll again, but she wanted something you weren't willing to give, is _**love**_ that hard?

Soon he came, snake-like and evil seeping from his pores, he wanted you didn't he?

So you left, left that place _(with it's good __**(bad)**__ memories that made you long to be __**human**_ and became his doll, didn't you?

He dressed you in the finest silk, and you finally perfected it, of course training happened and your strength grew, but it wasn't enough, was it?

So soon he was bathed in blood, you took on a new team, but you still wanted _(needed)_ to kill him, to mend his and your sins, or only yours, you aren't sure are you?

When he fell and blood poured out of the wound in his side, he smiled _(so loving but that wasn't possible was it?)_ and his words burned you, cut you deeper than anything, scorched your very soul _(but that was impossible for dolls are souless)_ didn't it?

He didn't create you did he?

Of course he did you silly boy, all the times you were together, you transformed, you became the best actor ever, you became _souless_ didn't you?

No?

Yes, and you know it, that is why you take the very sword you killed him with and plunge it into your heart, right?

As crimson paints your lips as you think that the dead souless look in your eyes will suit you, the cold of your skin in comparison to porcelain, the kimono from Orochimaru looking so very _(doll-like) _pretty against the red of you blood, like his eyes right?

Now sleep my sweet _(doll)_ child, and let no nightmares race into your thoughts, let no fear, and your souless body rot under the Sakura trees with your brother's smiling face.

Sleep and forget the corruption, forget the pain, and remember when you **felt**, because this will be the last time you will be able, my sweet sweet _(doll)_ baby.

-XXX-

**Doll fetish** is a transformation fetish of being transformed into a doll, or transforming someone else into a doll. -Wikipedia

-XXX-

XD I'm insane, this idea happened when I was looking up fetishes on Wikipedia because of severe boredom. Please review, and I do hope this wasn't too bad, it wrote itself and I had no say in it T-T. I hope you aren't scared! Also, Itachi had the doll fetish.

PLEASE REVIEW! XP


End file.
